Vocashock
by 1 crazy girl
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I don't own vocaloids or Bioshock. Anyway vocaloids Rin, Len, Miku, Meiko, Kaito, and other vocaloids are invited to perform in Rapture a few days before the New Year's Eve of 1959. This is my first story so I will try my best to make it as good as possible. Also there's probably going to be spoilers so don't read until you've finished the game.
1. The Letter

**Ok this is my first story and I hope you like it! :) I made the first chapter short because I want to see it anyone likes it and wants me to continue. Rated T for swearing and possible gore if I'm able to describe it good.**

* * *

Meiko's POV

It's 8:00 at night. There's a storm going on outside. The Kagamine twins sat on the couch watching TV, Miku's practicing one of her new songs, Kaito's eating a shitload of ice cream, and I'm in another damn hangover. Everyone is so fucking loud I can't stand it.

"KAITO DON'T YOU THINK YOU'VE HAD ENOUGH ICE CREAM FOR ONCE ALREADY?!"

"Nope."

"MIKU, SHUT UP! I'M SICK OF HEARING SING THE SAME DAMN SONG OVER AND OVER AGAIN!"

"But I need to practice!"

"AND RIN AND LEN, FOR GOD'S SAKE TURN THE DAMN TV DOWN!"

"Ugh! What's up your ass?" Rin said angrily.

"Obviously she's in a hangover as usual." Len responded.

"I know that dumbass!"

"Then why'd you ask if you already knew?"

"Because-"

*knock* *knock*

"Someone's knocking on the door!" Miku shouted.

"No shit Sherlock! Len get the door!" Rin yelled, looking at Len.

"No you get it!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"I think Miku should get it since I'm too busy at the moment." Kaito said, not wanting to get up.

"Why the hell should it be me?! And what do you mean by "too busy" I'm practicing a song all your doing is eating your weight in ice cream!"

Why is it that every time I'm in a hangover, everyone has to fight over something so stupid!?

"Rin, Len stop bickering! Miku, we all know that's true you don't need to say it! And Kaito, act your age you're fighting with a 16 year old!"

"She started it!"

"No I didn't!"

"SHUT UP! I'll get the damn door myself!"

I went over and opened the door. There stood a shady looking man in a black suit and hat.

"You and your friends have been invited."

He handed me a letter and walked off before I could say anything. I looked at the address on the letter. "Rapture"

* * *

**That's all for now! :) If you liked this and want me to continue please review! :) I might introduce some more vocaloids in the next chapter. :)**


	2. Rapture

**Hellllloooo! I made another chapter! Sorry they are so short I'm trying to make them longer. :)**

* * *

Rin's POV

I sat on the couch watching The Walking Dead along with Len, Kaito, and Miku. Everyone had stopped fighting after Meiko opened the door.

"Do you think something's wrong with Meiko?" Len asked me.

"What makes you think that?"

"She's just standing there staring at that letter."

"Probably from Crypton telling her she can't drink anymore."

"Haha yeah."

Meiko's POV

I stood there for what felt like hours looking at that letter. What is Rapture? Who was that guy? Invited to what? I kept asking these questions over and over to myself, trying to find answers for them but can't. I guess all my answers will be answered in this letter but should I open it? What if it's some kind of scam set by fangirls and fanboys? I don't want to be trapped in some building with them! Even if I do open it though, it's not like we'll be screwed and have to go. Well, I guess I should show this to everyone else. Suddenly I was brought back to reality by Rin's screaming.

"YES! KILL HIM ANDREA! STAB HIM IN HIS LAST GOOD EYE! MAKE HIM SUFFER A HORRIBLE DEATH!"

"NO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? DON'T JUST WALK AWAY! KILL HIM! KILL HIM NOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

"Dang, Rin." Kaito said surprised.

"What!?"

"You're getting all worked up over a show." Miku said.

"Who doesn't get all worked up watching this show it can be so frustrating!"

"Is getting all worked up an option cause I've been wanting to scream at them too but I've been holding it in." - Len

"Yes it is Len so start screaming."

"WHAT THE HELL WA-"

"Hey guys! Look what we got!" I interrupted not wanting to hear anymore screaming.

"What is it?" Len asked.

"A letter from this place called Rapture. The guy at the door said that we were invited to something."

"Well what're you waiting for open it up!" Kaito said excited.

"Open it! Open it! Open it!" Rin and Len said at the same time.

"Ok ok, don't rush me!" I opened the letter and read it out loud.

_You have been invited to perform a few songs for a few days in Rapture._

_We have arranged several rooms for you and others in Olympus Heights._

_Don't worry about paying it's free. I can't tell you much about Rapture._

_All I can say is it's a hidden utopia in the ocean. If you're interested, go to _

_the docks after three days. Discuss this with each other and choose wisely._

_ I'd hate to see such talented people live in such a wretched place._

_- Andrew Ryan_

"I think we should go it sounds fun!" Miku said.

"Wow for once I actually agree with Miku." Rin said.

"Yeah even if we don't like it we can always leave." Len said.

"Do you think there's ice cream there!?" Kaito asked.

"I think it sounds kind of creepy."

"What!?" Rin asked.

"It's just how he worded the letter I guess."

"Come on can't we go!? It seems fun and it's not like we're going to be busy for the next few days." Rin begged.

"Yeah!" Len, Kaito, and Miku agreed.

"Ok I guess but we should call the others and see if they are going so we can all go together."

"We'll call Dell and Haku!" Rin and Len said at the same time.

"Don't pick on Dell again!"

"What we'd never do that!"

I could've sworn they had halos over them but I didn't care. I pulled out my cell phone and started calling Kiyoteru as they ran away.

Dell's POV

I was doing work on my laptop when I got a call. I looked at my cell phone. Fuck it's the twins. I'm not even going to bother answering it. I'm just going to let the damn thing ring.

"He's not picking up Rin. We're going to have to leave a message."

Shit I forgot they could do that. Ah well it doesn't really matter I'll just ignore them.

"NO! I know that he's just sitting somewhere, doing work on his laptop, and smoking on his stupid cigarettes while he's listening to us on his phone!"

"Ok then let's just scream at him together until he picks up the phone."

"Yeah!"

Fuck!

"DELL PICK UP THE PHONE THIS IS IMPORTANT! IT'S A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION PICK UP THE PHONE! WE KNOW YOU'RE HOME SO PICK UP THE PHONE. PICK UP THE PHONE DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

"WHAT!?" I yelled into the phone clearly pissed.

"Did you and Haku get that letter?"

"What letter!?"

"The one about Rapture."

"Yes we did why!?"

"Are you two going?"

"Yeah why!?"

"Good. Miku, Kaito, Meiko, and us are also going so we should all go together."

"Ok fine whatever it takes to get you two off my ass bye!" I said as I began to hang up.

Thank God that's over with. They can be so annoying. I should probably go tell Haku that we are going to meet up with the others when we go but I have a lot of work I need to finish before I go to that Rapture place. I'll tell her later. Besides, she's probably drunk right now.

Meiko's POV

After about 20 minutes we all figured out who was going to go and we all made plans to meet and go together when the day came. The people going were me, Miku, Kaito, Rin, Len, Dell, Haku, Neru, Teto, Kiyoteru, Yuki, Gumi, Luka, and Gakupo. I still have a bad feeling about this but everyone seems to want to go and I don't want to ruin it for them. Still, I'm worried something bad might happen there. I don't really believe in utopias. I hope everything goes well.

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter! If you liked this please review. More chapters are on the way! :)**


	3. Going to Rapture

**Here's another chapter! :) Also I think I'm gonna change the rating to M because of future gore. If you think this shouldn't be rated M tell me and I'll change it. :)**

* * *

Len's POV

"Where am I?" I wondered to myself as I walked around a dark room. I felt the wall with my hands, looking for a light switch until I found one. I turned it on and the lights came on flickering. Now I can get a good look at the room I'm in. What I saw horrified me. The room seemed old and abandoned and felt as if it used to be filled with saltwater. There was a live fish dying on the floor next to me. The whole room was a mess. Then I noticed the blood. It was stained everywhere. "What the hell happened here?!" I thought starting to get scared. I saw a door and slowly started to walk towards it. Suddenly I tripped over something. I looked at what I tripped over and it felt as if my heart exploded. What I had tripped over was a dead, rotting man. There was a pool of blood around him that was mostly dried. He wore an old worn out suit that was torn and ripped. On his face was a white kitty shaped mask with whiskers on it. It looked dirty and there was dried blood on it. On his back were several deep gashes that were covered in maggots and was rotting. It was so horrible. I almost threw up when I heard something. It sounded like something metal hitting something hard. _Clink clink clink clink clink. _It got faster and was heading in my direction. I backed up quickly into a dark corner, hoping it wouldn't find me. _Clink clink clink clink clink_ _clink_.It was coming from the ceiling and getting closer. Then it jumped down under the flickering light. As soon as I saw it, it felt as if I was turned to stone. Whatever it was it looked as if it used to be a woman. She wore a dirty ripped green dress. She was missing one of her shoes. The one shoe she wore had its heel broken off. She was holding a hook in each hand. Her skin was pale and covered in bleeding scratches. Her hair was black and short. She wore a white butterfly mask that was bloody and dirty.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed in a high pitched deformed voice.

"Where are you hiding?"

I wanted to scream but I knew that if I did she'd find me and kill me with those hooks. I couldn't help shivering violently and taking deep breaths. "Please don't find me! Please don't find me! Please don't find me!" I thought as I watched her look around the room. Then she looked in my direction. I froze. I didn't shiver. I didn't breathe. I just froze.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed again and ran towards me.

Then I started to scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

"LEN! LEN! LEN! LEN! LEN! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

I woke up to my sister jumping up and down on my stomach yelling at me. I looked at the clock. It was 6 A.M. Thank God it was just a dream.

"Oooowwwwwww! Rin, what the hell?!"

"We gotta go! It's time to go to Rapture!" Rin said excitedly.

"Did you have to wake me up like that?!"

"Sorry, I'm just sooooooooooooooooooooooo excited!"

Rin got down and started jumping up and down again.

"So hurry up and get ready like everyone else!" Rin said as she ran out the room.

I got dressed and opened the door and-

"OW!" I screamed as I noticed that Rin had shoved a banana in my face.

"Eat this fast so we can go to Rapture!"

Irritated that my sister had shoved my favorite fruit in my face and expected me to eat it fast, I slowly started to peel the banana in front of her.

"Dammit Len! You're being so on purpose just to piss me off!"

"Yep and it seems to be working." I said continuing to slowly peel the banana.

"You're too slow! Gimme that!" Rin said as she tried to grab my fruit.

"OK! OK! I'll eat it fast just leave me alone!"

"You better!" Rin said as she ran downstairs.

I finished eating my banana as quickly as I could and ran downstairs and saw everyone that was going there. Rin was jumping around the room excited while everyone just sat down tired. I was even surprised to see Neru up so early. Well kind of. She was passed out on the couch.

"Ok that's everyone! Let's go!" Miku, who was as excited as Rin, said.

We got in our cars and left for the docks.

"Why are you two so excited?" I asked Rin and Miku.

"We haven't had a concert in a long time!" Rin said.

"Yeah." Miku joined in.

"Oh, right I forgot about that."

After awhile we arrived at the docks. We got out of our cars and saw the man who delivered the letters.

"Step through this portal it will take you to 1958." He said pointing to a machine that looked like it just led to the other side of the docks.

"Why can't we just go to Rapture in this time?" Luka asked.

"Because you vocaloids are wanted in 1958." The man said.

"Ok yeah whatever." Neru said texting.

"You do realize that your cell phone isn't going to work in that time right?" Gakupo said.

"WHAT?! FUCK IT I'M NOT GOING!" Neru screamed and started walking away when Gumi stopped her.

"Oh no, you're going because by the time we get back the phone bill is going to be huge!"

"Fine I'll go." Neru mumbled.

We all stepped through the portal and found that the docks seemed different. I guess we really did go to 1958. The man led us to a boat and we all got in. For hours he drove the boat farther into the ocean until we came across a huge lighthouse.

* * *

**That's all for now! Please review if you liked this! :)**


	4. Arriving in Rapture

**New super long chapter compared to my other chapters yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! :)**

* * *

Rin's POV

We got off the boat and walked closer to the lighthouse. It didn't really look like a lighthouse. It looked more like a tall dark building but the man called it a lighthouse so I guess that's what it is. We walked up the stairs and went through the big door. As we walked in, the lights came on revealing a golden statue of a man holding a red sign that read "NO GODS OR KINGS. ONLY MAN." in golden letters. We walked down the stairs as the lights in front of us came on. On the bottom of the floor was this rounded metal thing with a clear glass window on the door. Inside was wood flooring, seats with red cushions on the sides, and a lever.

"That's a Bathysphere. Once you're all in pull that lever and it will take you to Rapture." The man said.

We all got in and sat down. Gakupo pulled the lever and we started going down into the water. The man stood there and watched us as we left. As we went down we saw a blue statue of a man reaching up. Suddenly something popped up. It was a white screen that started to play a video with old instrumental music. It started out with a black picture of the lighthouse in the ocean with the sun behind it and a circle surrounding it. Then we saw some kind of ad that said "Fire at your Fingertips!" "Incinerate" "PLASMIDS BY RYAN INDUSTRIES" and it showed a woman holding a cigarette while a man lights it with his index finger. "What's a Plasmid?" I thought. Then the voice of a man came on with a black and white picture of him sitting in a chair in a black suit and smoking one of those cogs or whatever those old things people used to smoke with are called. He had a short black haircut.

_I am Andrew Ryan and I'm here to ask you a question: Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow? No, says the man in Washington. It belongs to the poor. No, says the man in the Vatican. It belongs to God. No, says the man in Moscow. It belongs to everyone. I rejected those answers. Instead, I chose something different. I chose the impossible. I chose... Rapture._

Suddenly the screen lifted showing an underwater city. The buildings were lit up and there were colorful ads on the sides of the buildings. Round transparent tunnels connected the buildings. Fish swam between the buildings. A squid swam away from the direction of the bathysphere. I even saw a whale. "How does it not crash into the buildings?" I thought as we came closer to the city.

_ A city where the artist would not fear the censor. Where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality. Where the great would not be constrained by the small. And with the sweat of your brow, Rapture can become your city as well._

As we got closer to the entrance there were these signs that lit up the closer we got. They said "ALL GOOD THINGS" "OF THIS EARTH" "FLOW" "INTO THE CITY" and then we saw another ad for a plasmid and the bathysphere went up. The bathysphere stopped when it reached the top and the door opened. We walked out to find that a lot of people were waiting for our arrival. There were people taking pictures of us and greeting us. The room was so bright and pretty and there were huge windows that showed the ocean. Suddenly a woman wearing a bright blue dress with matching shoes approached us. She had blue eyes, brown hair, and pale skin.

"Hello, my name is Mary. I'm here to help you and show you around Rapture."

"Hello, I'm Luka and this is Rin, Len, Miku, Kaito, Meiko, Teto, Dell, Haku, Neru, Kiyoteru, Yuki, Gakupo, and Gumi."

"Can you help us find where we'll be staying?" Teto asked.

"Of course follow me to the Rapture Metro."

We followed her to this train station and boarded the train.

"This train will take us to Olympus Heights." She said.

We went up to these apartment rooms.

"These three rooms are yours. We couldn't have a room reserved for each of you but don't worry these rooms are not small."

We decided that me, Len, Kaito, Meiko, and Luka would share a room, Dell, Haku, Kiyoteru, Yuki, and Gakupo would share a room and Gumi, Teto, Miku, and Neru would share the last room.

"I have to go now, if you ever need anything just find me and I'll help you." Mary said as she left.

We all went into our rooms and started unpacking our things. The apartment was huge! There were enough bedrooms for each of us to have our own. After unpacking, me and Len ran around the apartment looking at all the rooms.

"Rin, Len stop running!" Meiko yelled.

We stopped running as we approached one last door. We opened it and saw everyone else.

"Cool! Our rooms are connected!" Me and Len yelled at the same time.

"Great." Dell said sarcastically as we slammed the door shut.

A few hours later Mary came back.

"Are you ready for a tour of Rapture?" She asked us.

"I got nothing better to do." Neru said as she got up.

The rest of us agreed and followed her to this amusement park.

"This is Rapture's amusement park. It's called Ryan Amusements. Here you'll find the Rapture Memorial Museum, the Journey to the Surface ride, the El Dorado Restaurant, a gift shop, and Hall of the Future where you can observe the newest inventions and test the powers of Plasmids." Mary said.

"What's a Plasmid?" I asked.

"Plasmids are special serums made from processed ADAM that introduce modified stem cells into the body, allowing for genetic modification and mutation, giving the user what some might call super powers. For example look at my hands." She said holding out her hands.

Suddenly shocks of electricity surrounded her hands.

"The Plasmid I injected myself with gave me the power to let out shocks of electricity with my hands. Plasmids require EVE, a liquid that glows bright blue, for use. There are also gene tonics that are the same as Plasmids but they are a little different. Unlike Plasmids, gene tonics don't require EVE and provide an effect merely by being equipped. An example would be a Physical Tonic, which makes you stronger." Mary explained.

"What is ADAM?" Miku asked.

"ADAM is the raw form of the unstable stem cells harvested and processed from a type of sea slug parasite found near Rapture. ADAM is a green liquid in its raw form and can be genetically manipulated to produce cells that would not normally be present in the human body. It acts like cancer, destroying native cells and replacing them with the stem versions. It was discovered when a man paralyzed from the waist down was bit by the slug and found that he could walk again."

We were all surprised to hear this. I didn't think having super powers was possible. We continued to walk when we heard a loud moan coming from our direction. Mary froze still. She looked scared.

"Everyone get up against the wall and don't move or say anything!" She said quickly.

"Why?" Asked Yuki.

"Just do it!" Mary said horrified.

We did as we were told and listened as the moan and the stomping of something big got closer. Then we saw it. It wore what looked like a giant diving suit and its right hand was a big drill covered in blood. Following it was a little girl in a dirty, bloody dress. holding a syringe. She wore no shoes, her brown hair was pulled back, and her eyes were glowing and completely yellow.

"Come Mr. Bubbles I can see angels over there." The little girl said to the thing in the diving suit.

She had the voice of a little girl but it sounded a little different. It sounded distorted. As soon as they were out of sight Mary breathed a sigh of relief.

"What the fuck was that!?" Dell said to her pissed.

"That was a Big Daddy and its Little Sister. A Big Daddy is a genetically enhanced human being who have had their skin and organs grafted into an enormous diving suit. Their primary purpose is to protect Little Sisters while they escort them around Rapture. The lights on the helmets of Big Daddies have three colors. Green indicates friendly, yellow indicates awareness but indifference to his environment, and red indicates rage. Little Sisters are young girls who have been genetically altered and mentally condition to reclaim ADAM from the corpses around Rapture. They are almost completely immune to damage and have no offensive abilities. However, attacking them or getting near them will incur the wrath of their protectors. They are used to recycle ADAM since not much is obtained from the slug and there is a big demand for it. They take young girls from families and bring them to Frank Fontaine's Little Sister's Orphanage in Apollo Square. Ryan promised them that they would become the salvation of Rapture but he didn't tell them what would happen to their little girls." Maria said getting upset.

"What did they do to them?" Haku said a little scared to ask.

"They'd take a saw open the child's stomach and then they'd insert that sea slug that produces ADAM. They couldn't have the child swallow it or it would get digested. That's all I know about what goes on behind those doors."

"That's horrible!" Gumi said saddened by this.

"Yes and it's hard knowing that my daughter had to go through that." Mary said close to crying.

We didn't say anything for a long time. She showed us the hospital, theater, the marketplace, and other places.

The last place we arrived in was a place called Arcadia. Mary had returned to her good mood and showed us around. The place was covered in flowers, grass, trees, and other plants. There was even a little waterfall and pond. It was all so bright and pretty!

"There are many places you can go in Arcadia! There's the Tea Garden, Tree Farm, the Arcadia Glens and the Waterfall Grotto, and the Rolling Hills and the Research Center." Mary said happily.

We explored Arcadia for a few hours and then the tour was over. Afterwards we went back to our rooms. As we left we heard a little girl screaming at a tree.

"Mama! Mama! What is that? What is that!?" A scared little girl said.

"It's just a tree, Marsha, don't be frightened its not a monster." Her concerned mother said.

It was sad seeing that a little kid had never seen a tree before. We made our way to our rooms and I went to my bedroom and lied down in my bed. I was reading a book when Len came in my room.

"Do you think this place is safe?" Len asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there's those Big Daddies that would attack you if you even get near a Little Sister, a window could break and flood this place, if the trees and plants die in Arcadia then we'll all suffocate, and there's people taking little girls and turning them into Little Sisters! What if they take you or Yuki?!" Len said starting to freak out.

"Everything's going to be ok Len, besides we are only staying here for a few days. Also me and Yuki are famous singers, they wouldn't dare take us." I said smiling though I kind of doubted myself.

"Ok." Len said, still a little worried and left.

* * *

**Well, that's all for now. :) Also if you don't know yet, I'm more likely to update/post chapters and stories on the weekends! If you liked this please review and thanks! :)**


	5. Day 1

**Sorry for the short chapter. The chapters titled Day *insert number here* are probably going to be about this long but I promise to try to make my chapters longer as I get deeper into the story. :)**

* * *

Len's POV

I woke up in what I think is the morning. It was nice waking up peacefully for once. I got dressed and walked out of my bedroom and saw Rin hitting her head against the wall.

"I'm. So. Bored." She kept repeating as she hit her head against the wall.

"Rin! What are you doing!?" I asked concerned.

"Finally! You're awake! Can we go now!?" Rin stopped hitting her head against the wall and asked Miku, Gumi, and Teto who were also there.

"Yep! That's everyone. We can go now." Gumi said cheerfully.

"Where are we going?" I asked confused.

"To that amusement park." Teto said.

"Don't we have to perform today?" I asked.

"Yes, but that's not til tonight so let's have fun!" Miku said.

I thought about asking if we should rehearse or something but it's not like we do that anyway, except for Miku but it's not like she's going to rehearse all day. We went to the trains and left for Ryan Amusements. Once we got there, we split up and went to different places in it. Me and Rin decided to ride that one ride Mary told us about. We got in one of the little cars and it brought us to different scenes where the car would stop and the stage would light up and and a voice would tell us how scary the surface world is. "Is this supposed to be scary or something?" I thought as the voice continued to talk about bad things on the surface. When the ride ended I was disappointed. I thought the ride would be fun and all it did was say that we shouldn't go up to the surface.

"Are they serious?! Do they seriously believe that crap?!" Rin said irritated by the ride.

"I know! Everything they said was fake, none of it was real!"

Me and Rin continued to complain about the ride when a man came towards us. Suddenly he grabbed us by our collars and jerked us towards him. Me and Rin looked horrified.

"Don't you say another damn thing!" He said in a harsh whisper.

He pushed us to the ground and walked away like nothing happened.

"What was that for?!" Rin whispered freaked out.

"I don't know."

We got up and went looking for Miku, Gumi, and Teto. We didn't know where they went so we had to split up to find them. When we did, we all met up with each other. They wondered why we looked so freaked out. We told them what had happened to us.

"Why'd he do that?!" Gumi asked us.

"We don't know."

"Maybe he's racist." Miku said.

"Miku, I doubt that let's just leave." Teto said.

As we left, I thought I saw Mary fighting with some guy over one of those Plasmid things but I quickly forgot about it and continued walking. Once we got to our apartments, we went and rehearsed. Time seemed to go by quickly and it was almost time to perform. All us vocaloids went to a theater and got ready to sing. We each sung one song and afterwards the audience clapped. After that we left back to our rooms. It was really fun singing again. It's probably the only fun thing that's happened so far.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	6. Day 2

**Sorry I haven't been updating recently. I've been busy with school and stuff. I'll try to make the next chapter long.**

* * *

Len's POV

The next day Mary came over and apologized for what that man did. She probably heard about it. She also mentioned the Andrew Ryan wanted to apologize as well and to make up for it he had Arcadia reserved for us for the day. So right now we are getting ready to go there.

"Can we go now?" Rin and Miku both said impatiently.

"Not yet." Meiko replied.

"Why not?" Rin complained.

"Cause Kaito doesn't know what scarf to wear."

"Oh my gosh he's such a girl."

"Ha, aren't all his scarfs the same?" I asked.

"Yes but to him they're not." Meiko said annoyed.

After what felt like an hour but was actually about ten minutes, Kaito was ready and we all left. When we got to Arcadia it was completely empty except for the employees. Meiko, Dell, Haku, Neru, Kiyoteru, and Luka sat at a few tables drinking tea and talking. Me, Rin, Kaito, Miku, Yuki, Teto, Gumi, and Gakupo were bored so we started playing hide and seek tag. We made a bench be home base and decided that I was it. I closed my eyes and counted to one hundred.

"READY OR NOT HEAR I COME!" I shouted once I reached one hundred.

Of course the first thing I saw was Kaito standing right behind a tall thin plant. You could easily tell he was standing there. I sighed and casually walked up to him.

"You know I can easily see you right?"

"No you can't."

"Yes I can so tag you're out of the game." I said as I tagged him.

I went on to look for everyone else when I suddenly tripped over something. I looked at what I tripped over and saw Miku laying on the grass with her hair covering her as camouflage.

"Oh my gosh is this game really going to be this easy?!" I said in disbaleif as I tagged Miku and went on to look for the others.

I later found Yuki who was hiding on a table and after a while I found Gumi and Teto. Teto hid with some flowers and Gumi hid by the small waterfall. After a few hours though, I couldn't find Rin or Gackupo. I lost count of how many times I searched around Arcadia. I was about to give up when I heard a sneeze. I looked up and saw Gackupo who had somehow got on the ceiling.

"Shit!" He yelled as he jumped down and ran towards the bench.

I ran after him, slowly catching up. He tried to lose me by running all around Arcadia but I somehow was able to catch up.

"RUN SHOTA RUN!" Neru shouted at me as we passed everyone.

Of course everyone laughed at that but it didn't slow me down. Gakupo was about to reach the bench when he quickly stopped causing him to trip and fall. I quickly tagged him to get him out of the game before I questioned why he stopped. Then I looked up and saw Rin sitting on the bench.

"How'd you get there so fast?!" I said shocked.

"I hid under the bench." Rin said smirking.

"THAT'S CHEATING!" Said me and everyone who played.

"Well you didn't say I couldn't so I win!"

Afterwards we all went back to our apartments and we prepared for our performance tonight. Once our performance was over we were told that tomorrow would be our last performance. Sad, I was really starting to like this place.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	7. Day 3

**Here's another chapter and I'm sorry they're so short I'm trying to make them longer.**

* * *

Rin's POV

Today's our last day in Rapture. I'm happy that after our performance we are going home but I'm mostly sad cause this place is really cool. I asked Meiko if we could stay for another day but she said no. In fact we've already started to pack our stuff. I had finished packing all of my stuff when there was a knock at the else was gonna answer it so I answered it and saw Mary.

"Hello!" She said cheerily.

"Hi."

"May I come in?"

"Sure."

Mary walked into the room and started talking.

"Since this is your last day in Rapture, I thought I'd take you all shopping."

"Awesome! Let's go!" Gumi said excitedly.

We all decided that we wanted to go and left for the shops. I saw a poster with a picture of a puppy and got excited.

"Do they have puppies here?!" I asked Mary.

"I don't know. The only pets I've seen around are cats."

We went into all kinds of shops and bought clothes and other stuff. I got this really cute teddy bear. The day seemed to go by fast and we had to quickly leave so we could practice for our last performance. Our performance went on as usual. We sang some songs, the crowd cheered, and we left. We went to our apartments to get our stuff. We weren't sure how'd we get out but we assumed that we had to go back to the bathyspheres. When we arrived there a man that looked like some kind of security guard stopped us.

"Where do you think you're going?!" He said in a deep voice.

"We're leaving." Meiko said a little annoyed that he stopped us.

"Citizens of Rapture are not permitted to leave the city."

"We're not citizens and we are leaving NOW!" Meiko said with her voice starting to rise.

"I can't let you do that."

Suddenly the man punched Meiko right in her face, leaving her unconscious on the ground. Yuki started to cry and I felt like I was about to cry myself. I grabbed Len's hand and held on tight. Luka quickly picked up Yuki and grabbed me and Len and took us away. Miku and Teto were following behind us. I looked back and saw a few more guards attacking everyone else, knocking them unconscious as well and screamed.

Meiko's POV

I woke up on a couch along with Dell, Haku, Gumi, Neru, Kiyoteru, Kaito, and Gakupo.

"Finally you're all awake."

I looked up and saw a man sitting at a desk. He had short dark hair, a really thin mustache cut down the middle, and pale skin. He wore a light brown suit with a tie.

"Hello, I'm Andrew Ryan."

Dell suddenly got up fast and slammed his hands on the desk and started yelling at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?! WHY'D YOUR DUMBASS GUARDS ATTACK US?!"

"Careful now, you people don't want to get yourselves in more trouble do you?"

"What did we do wrong? We were just trying to leave." Gumi said.

"That's just it, you can't leave."

"What do you mean we can't leave?!" I said angrily.

"You see If I let you all go back to where you're from, you'd all surely talk about Rapture and that's something I must prevent. Rapture must remain a secret."

"Ryan, I can assure you that none of us will say anything about Rapture." Kiyoteru said calmly.

"That's something that I'm not willing to risk. You can continue living where you are but you can't leave the city. Now you can leave my office on your own or I can have my guards assist you."

Knowing there was nothing we could do we left and started going back to our apartmen- I mean "home". Suddenly we heard a loud scream coming from the direction of our new home. We quickly ran there and saw that one of our doors was kicked in. We quickly ran into the room and what we saw horrified us. Rin and Len were cowering in the corner, Teto was tied up and was in her chimera mode, Miku was knocked out with a broken lamp next to her, and Luka was on the ground with a bleeding stab wound in her stomach. Gakupo quickly helped her up.

"What happened?!" I said freaking out.

"Th-they t-took Yuki!"

* * *

**Yep, things are starting to go downhill! Thanks for reading! :)**


	8. Yuki

**Hi! I've decided to not write in a point of view thing for this chapter. I think I'll just mix it up a bit. Enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone was surprised at the sudden violence. It all seemed to happen so slow. Luka ran as fast as she could holding Yuki and dragging the twins back to their rooms. She didn't even notice that Miku and Teto were following right behind her. She had been startled by Rin's sudden scream and assumed something had happened to the others and there was nothing she could do about it. The whole time Rin screamed and Yuki was crying. Some people turned in looked at the group as they ran by.

"Looks like they finally figured it out." One man coldly said as he watched them pass.

They didn't hear him. They also didn't notice everyone turning their heads to look at them. Luka quickly approached the door to their rooms. She quickly opened it and set Yuki down inside the room. When Rin and Len ran in, she tried to shut the door fast but stopped when she about closed it on Miku and Teto. Once they were in, Luka slammed the door. She then locked it and stuck a chair under the doorknob. Miku was nervously pulling at her hair with a paranoid look on her face. Teto was pacing back and forth muttering something no one could understand. Both Rin and Yuki sat next to Len crying. Len was trying to be strong for them but you could clearly see the fear on his face. Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard a loud bang on the door. They heard a man's voice.

"Open the door!" He yelled trying to knock down the door.

Nobody moved. They just stood there as if they were frozen. They heard another man's voice repeating what the other had just said. He joined in on pounding on the door. They started to kick at it.

"We want the little girl!" They yelled.

Yuki. They want Yuki. This thought arose in Luka's mind.

"Hide under the couch!" She whispered to Rin, Len, and Yuki.

Knowing what was going on, Teto turned into her chimera form and hid behind the couch to attack the men if they got near. Miku and Luka decided that they'd try and reason with the men if they didn't leave. They really hoped that they would. The men continued to kick at the door. Suddenly the door started to crack in the middle where they where kicking it. They kicked harder and were able to break through the door. One man had an electricity Plasmid. The other man had a knife. They both were dressed informally unlike most of the people they've seen around Rapture. Their clothes seemed to have come from a much lower class and where stained with dirt and grime along with their faces and dark hair.

"Where is she?!" One man shouted pointing the knife at Luka.

"W-why do you want her?!" Luka said with a panicked voice.

"We need her to save Rapture!" The other man replied.

"How is a kid going to save Rapture and why does it need saving?!" Miku asked frantically.

"That's not for you to ask!" The man said threateningly.

Miku noticed as the man saw Yuki hiding under the couch. Out of instinct Miku lunged at the man. He saw her and was much faster to react than her. He pointed at Miku, sending a burst of electricity at her and knocking her back into a table. The table shook and the lamp fell on her head and broke into pieces. Miku was unconscious.

"Please stop!" Luka begged, blocking them from getting to Yuki.

"Get out of the way!" The man yelled at Luka.

When Luka refused the move the man stabbed her in the stomach. Luka instantly bent over in pain clutching her stomach. She fell over in pain, coughing up blood. She couldn't move. She looked at her hands which were covered in her blood. The knife went in deep and blood over flowed the wound and spilled out. Luka pressed hard on the wound to keep it from bleeding. It hurt so much. She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. All she could do was watch. The man tipped over the couch revealing Rin, Len, and Yuki. They screamed. The man grabbed Yuki and pulled her up by her hair.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

"STOP IT!" Rin screamed as she kicked at the man.

It didn't bother the man much. He just picked her up and threw her into the corner of the room with his free hand. He smiled as he saw her brother run after her screaming her name, frightened that she might be badly hurt.

"Let's go. We got what we came for." The man said to the other.

Suddenly Teto jumped out of nowhere and clawed at the man holding Yuki, leaving long bloody scratch marks. The man screamed in pain, dropping Yuki. Yuki tried to escape but the man easily caught her again with his other hand. As Teto lunged at him again, the man pointed at her, electrifying her. She was stunned.

"God damn! What the fuck is that thing!?" One of the men asked.

"I don't know but tie it up! We don't want it following us!" The other man said.

The man tied her arms and legs together with a cord, making sure that he tied it in a way that she couldn't use her nails to free herself. Yuki didn't stop screaming. It was happening so fast and was frightening. Then the men left with her.

About ten minutes later the other vocaloids came back. They were shocked to see the horrible condition the room and everyone in it were in. Gackupo quickly and carefully helped Luka up. Everyone saw her big stab wound.

"What happened!?" Meiko said freaking out.

"Th-they t-took Yuki!" Luka said, pain coursing through her with every word she said.

"Who!?" Kaito said shocked.

"T-two m-men!" Luka was able to choke out those last two words before she fell unconscious.

"Someone call a doctor!" Gumi said worried.

They quickly called a doctor and not long after many nurses and a doctor came. His name was Steinman. The nurses brought a stretcher and carefully placed Luka on it and carried her out. Dr. Steinman introduced himself to everyone and explained that Luka needed surgery and quickly left. Two nurses stayed behind to make sure that the others that were attacked were ok. Teto was back to her normal self and was untied. Even though she was electrocuted she was fine. Len was uninjured but Rin had a few bruises. Miku had woken up and suffered from a small concussion but would be ok. Mary soon heard of the incident and quickly went to see them. When she got there, she noticed that everyone was glaring at her.

"You knew didn't you?!" Dell screamed at her.

"What?!" She responded defensively.

"You knew that we couldn't leave!"

"No I didn't! I thought you all could leave afterwards! I didn't know that they'd make you stay like the others wanting to leave!"

"Oh so you knew that there was a possibility of this happening but you didn't tell us!?" Neru said angrily.

"Yeah! If we knew this could happen, we could have prepared for it! Yuki would still be here and Luka wouldn't have been stabbed!" Gakupo yelled at her.

Most of them started lashing out at Mary, taking out their anger out on her. Mary felt guilty. They were right. She should have mentioned it. It was too late now. They had calmed down after yelling at her. Kiyoteru calmly walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Do you know where they've taken Yuki?" He asked calmly.

"They might have taken her to the Little Sister's Orphanage in Apollo Square where they turn little girls into those things they call Little Sisters."

"Thank you. I'm sure I can reason with them to get her back. I'll go right now."

"You can try but there's no telling what they'll do."

Kiyoteru nodded and left. Nobody tried to stop him. Mary left soon after. Nobody knew what to do now. They were stuck there. They couldn't leave. Miku and Gumi tried to calm everyone done. Telling them to think of the positives. They were still alive. They had a place to live. There weren't many positive things that they could think of but they tried and it did make everyone feel a little better. At least they weren't forced to perform every night. Feeling exhausted, they all went to bed. Tomorrow would be New Years Eve so at least they can have fun at parties and forget about what has happened for a little while.

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it! :)**


	9. New Year's Eve

**Yay, I am finally done with this new chapter! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Luka laid across a cold, hard metal table. She was still unconscious. Her wound was gone and replaced with stitches. Dr. Steinman looked at Luka and was pleased with his work. Then he noticed something strange. Something seemed _off _about Luka. He couldn't figure out what was wrong. Then he saw _it_. _It _was horrifying. _It_ was a disgrace. _It_ would make Aphrodite angry with him. He must fix _it_. The nurse next to him started to congratulate him.

"Amazing doctor! It's as if she was never stabbed at all!" She said smiling.

"You know, I've never noticed how her face kind of sags. Scalpel?" Dr. Steinman said staring at Luka's face.

"Excuse me?" The nurse said confused.

"Scalpel!" Dr. Steinman demanded.

"Uh, doctor, she doesn't need a face lift." The nurse said nervously.

Ignoring the nurse, Dr. Steinman grabbed the nearest scalpel. He then turned and looked at Luka's face with discontent. He then started making many incisions in her face, not caring or noticing if he's damaging it.

"Let's just cut here and there." He said calmly.

He was going to make her beautiful. She'll look like Aphrodite. She'll be perfect. As he made the incisions he started to whistle calmly. He looked like a madman. He couldn't be sane. He probably didn't notice or care. All he cares about is making his patients in the form of the Goddess Aphrodite, who guides him. He ignored the nurse as she yelled at him to stop. It was no use.

"Doctor! Stop cutting! Get me the chief of surgery! Get me the chief of surgery NOW!"

The nurse ran out of the room to find the chief of surgery. Dr. Steinman smiled. By the time she comes back it will be too late. The surgery would be done. Even if he wasn't the chief of surgery wouldn't dare do anything to stop him. His patient is going to look wonderful.

* * *

Rin's POV

With everything that's happened it's hard to stay in a good mood. I'm certain Luka will be ok and Yuki and Kiyoteru will come back but I can't help feeling angry about the whole situation we're in. Gumi says that I'm thinking too much into it and that it's not that bad and that it could be worse. I guess she's right but it doesn't really help my mood. I'll probably calm down later. Though, I am a little irritated that Meiko, Kaito, Gakupo, Dell, and Haku gets to go to the New Year's Eve party tonight and me and Len are stuck going to be babysat by Neru, Teto, Miku, and Gumi. I guess that could be the reason for my bad mood. It's going to be 1959 at midnight and I can't even celebrate it!

I sat on a velvet sofa, fidgeting with my white bow. I was more comfortable being here when I was willing to. Knowing that I can't leave at any time and that I'm forced to be here has left me feeling trapped lately. It's like I'm in a cage that I can't escape. I try not to think about it like that but it's hard to ignore it.

I looked out the glass window and saw a shark swim by. Behind it were huge buildings connected by those tunnels. The water was clear so I could easily see them. They were really tall with bright colorful advertisements hanging off the side of them. The buildings were also lit up with a bunch of bright lights. Sometimes I forget that we are under the ocean and when I realize that we are, it fills me with fear of the city collapsing and drowning everyone in it.

Everyone's getting ready for the party while me, Len, Miku, and Gumi are just sitting and doing nothing. Miku, Teto, and Gumi had said that we'd have our own little party. At least we'll have something to do. I guess we're just waiting for them to leave. Now that I think about it, it seems like Meiko and Haku are the ones with the babysitters. God knows that they need to be supervised when they are drunk.

After they left, Miku, Gumi, and Teto pushed me, Len, and Neru, who didn't want to help, out of the room so they could prepare for the little party they had planned for us. Len and I sat next to each other on the floor, leaning against the wall by the door. Neru stood, leaning against the wall with an annoyed look on her face.

"Well, I'm going." She said suddenly as she walked in the direction towards the party.

"Where are you going?" Len asked as we both stood up and walked fast to catch up with her.

"Where do you think!? I'm going to that party!" She said annoyed.

"We're not supposed to go!" I spoke up.

"Who cares? It's not like they will see us. Now I'm going whether you want me to or not!" Neru said starting to walk faster.

"Wait! Can we come with you?" Len quickly asked.

"Fine. If I get caught, I might as well have you two to drag down with me."

Ignoring Neru's comment, we ran a little to catch up with her. We then started walking towards the party together.

* * *

The trio had reached the party by 11:40 pm. Not wanting to split up, the twins stayed close to Neru. So far they hadn't seen any of the other vocaloids. The twins had been worried that Teto, Miku, and Gumi would find out that they were missing on the way to the party but had quickly forgot about it when they arrived.

The party was held in two rooms joined together. The rooms where decorated with many balloons, confetti, and "Happy New Year's" signs. There were a lot of people there. Men wore black suits and women wore elegant dresses. Some of them wore colorful party hats. The people chatted with each other and danced to the jazz music playing. Some were drinking red wine out of wine glasses.

The room was a little crowded so Rin, Len, and Neru left to the next room. This room was much bigger and had more room. It was still kind of crowded but not as crowded as the last room. This room was a little different from the last room. It had a bar in it and it was kind of like a big balcony. There was a black railing to keep people from walking off it and falling. There was a big colorful sign that read "1959" on it.

"Oh shit!" Neru whispered as she looked over at the bar.

Rin and Len also looked at the bar and shared the same sense of fear. At the bar were the other vocaloids. Meiko and Haku were already so drunk that they where at the point of passing out. The others with them where trying their best to get them to stop drinking. They turned around to get as far away from the bar as possible when they ran into a woman behind them. She had short black hair and wore a long, pretty green dress with matching heels. They didn't realize it was Mary until she spoke.

"Hello!" She said.

"You changed your hairstyle?" Len said a little confused.

They way she looked, looked familiar. He couldn't figure out why that was. He quickly brushed that thought off as she began to speak.

"Yes, I thought I'd get a new look for the new year." Mary said cheerfully.

"Aren't you two too young to be at a party like this?" Mary continued to speak looking at Rin and Len.

"Please don't tell the other vocaloids!" Rin blurted out.

"Great Rin! Now she knows we're not supposed to be here!" Neru said hitting to palm of her hand against her face.

"Don't worry, I won't tell. It's New Year's Eve so have fun!" Mary chuckled.

The four of them continued to chat. Once it turned 11:59 everyone in the room started to count down for the new year. At 12:00 everyone screamed "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone started to cheer and drink. A woman sat at the bar recording herself on an audio diary. She said something about being in love with Andrew Ryan.

Shouts of cheers quickly turned to screams of fear.

* * *

Len's POV

Suddenly a lot of people started to scream, terrified of something. Me, Rin, Neru, and Mary had no idea what was happening. Then we saw them. A lot of horribly disfigured men came jumping at people, clawing and stabbing them. They wore dirty, ripped clothing and wore dirty white masquerade masks.

"Long live Atlas!" One screamed.

"Death to Ryan!" Screamed another.

There were many of them. A lot of people were running and screaming and dying. It was happening too fast. I grabbed my sister's hand, not wanting to get separated. Then I saw Neru running towards the bar to help the other vocaloids. Me and Rin stood still as if we were frozen as people ran past us. Some were uninjured. Some had deep bloody gashes. Some collapsed to the floor in a bloody mess. A lot of the floor seemed to be covered in blood. There were so many people running that I couldn't tell what was happening.

Then a man came running fast in our direction. He had a deep gash in his side and he pressed his hand against it as he ran. He didn't seem to notice us and ran into us. Me and Rin fell to the ground, the man on top of us. He quickly got up and continued to run. Suddenly, Mary was helping us up.

"RUN, NOW! DON'T WORRY ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS I'LL HELP THEM!" She screamed over everyone.

Then I started to run, dragging Rin behind me. People where dying left and right. I almost tripped over someone's bleeding corpse. Suddenly Rin screamed and I was forced to the ground. I looked behind me and saw that a man laying on the floor had grabbed Rin's ankle. His torso was severed at the waist. His red intestines spilled out along with a pool of fresh blood. He held on to Rin's ankle tight.

"H-HELP M-ME! P-PLEASE!" He screamed, blood splattering out of his mouth, refusing to let go of Rin.

He sounded so desperate. There was nothing we could do for him. Rin continued to scream in fear. Then I looked up and saw many of the mutated men running towards us. Rin saw them as well and lost consciousness. New fear instantly sprung up in me. I quickly stood up and tried to pull Rin away from the man but his grip was surprisingly strong and I couldn't get him to let go. Seeing that I was running out of time, I stomped on the man's hand causing him to scream in pain. I picked up Rin and started running.

"N-NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEEEEEAAAAASE!" The man screamed in agony.

I tried to ignore his cry for help knowing there was nothing I could do. I could hear the sounds of claws and knifes raking at his skin and the choking of blood. I tried not to retch. I could hear many footsteps behind me. They were catching up. One of them threw a knife, hitting me in the back of my leg. Pain spread through my leg with every step I took. I resisted the urge to scream and ran faster, trying to ignore the pain.

Suddenly I tripped over something and almost dropped Rin and fell over. Luckily I didn't fall. I quickly looked behind me to see what I tripped over. A woman had stuck her foot out for a second and then continued running behind us. She was trying to trip me! She wore a long red dress with red high heels. It was a surprise that she was even able to run in them. Then one of her heels broke and she fell over. I turned my head back around and ran as fast as I could. The next thing I heard was a high pitched scream coming from the woman.

I was able to get far away from those things. It felt like I was running for hours. I started to slow down from pain and exhaustion. I looked down at Rin. She was still unconscious. I looked back up and saw the door to our rooms. I started to run a little faster. Once I reached the door, I quickly opened it. I ran inside, slammed the door shut, and locked it.

"OH THANK GOD YOU TWO ARE HERE!" Gumi said relieved.

"Are you hurt?" Miku asked worried.

"Rin's ok. She just fell unconscious. I got stabbed in the back of my leg."

Miku carefully took Rin from me and carried her to her bed. I noticed that the room was not decorated as they had planned it to be. They probably found out we were missing and went looking for us. Gumi was looking at my wound to see how bad it was. The knife had fallen out when I was running.

"It's not very deep. I'm going to get a bandage to cover the wound." Gumi said as she hurried into another room to get the bandages.

"We know what happened." Teto spoke up.

"What?" I responded, looking up at her.

"After you, Rin, and Neru were out of the room, we went looking for the decorations. Then we realized that we had forgotten to get some. We all decided that we'd tell you all and do something else but when we left the room, you guys were gone. We split up and looked around the area. We couldn't find any of you. We then thought that you guys might have gone to that party, so we were heading there. Then about halfway there a bunch of people came screaming with blood all over them. Suddenly these mutated men came and chased us. We ended up back here, hiding from them. We were worried about all of you." Teto explained.

"Do you know what happened to the others?" Miku said walking into the room.

"The others were at the bar when it all happened and Neru ran to go help them, Mary too. I didn't see any of them after that."

Gumi returned with a bandage in her hand. I sat in a chair as she wrapped the bandage around my wound. I was kind of surprised that none of them were angry with me for leaving to go to the party. Suddenly there was someone pounding on the door.

"Let us in!" Someone yelled.

It was Dell. Gumi quickly unlocked the door and meiko, Kaito, Gackupo, Dell, and Neru rushed in. Gumi then closed the door fast and locked it.

"Where's Haku?" She asked worried.

"She got separated from us. She's with Mary. They both should be ok." Dell responded.

Gumi seemed a little relieved. As Gumi, Teto, and Miku explained to them what happened with me, Rin, and Neru, I went to check on my sister. I walked in her room and shut the door. I was startled as Rin jolted awake, crying. I sat next to her.

"Rin what's wrong!?"

"Len, I had a horrible dream! We were at the New Year's Eve party and then there were these things attacking and killing everyone!"

"Rin, that wasn't a dream."

Rin's eyes grew wide as she continued to cry. I pulled her into a hug telling her that it's going to be ok, though I didn't know if it would. I wish we hadn't come to this horrible place.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of this chapter! I hope you liked it! :)**


End file.
